


Unpure, Unchaste

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Smut for Tigannie Con.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for Tigannie Con.

it might be guilty deeds that brought them here, it might be cosmic fucking justice, but all faith knows is that buffy's on her knees and it's about fucking time. b's the queen, yeah, she's taking everything faith has to give, taking it deep between those pretty, pretty lips. faith's had a hard-on for buffy from the beginning and tonight it's blue and slick under buffy's sticky sweet tongue, buffy's hands kneading faith's ass and there'll be bruises there in the morning, so faith tugs on buffy's hair, yanks her so she's looking up, pain punishment and reward.

buffy's eyes say she's ready for it, they say she's been wet since she saw faith's face, they say she'll suck faith's dick til she dies but that if she doesn't come in a hurry she'll be dying sooner than expected, so _turn_ faith says, and buffy's spreading, on her hands and knees now, no pillows, no support, she's strong, she can take it. she's sweet and golden, she's juices spilling over and faith's jamming slamming ramming. faith's hands are everywhere, she's licking wide swaths, salt and peach juice and drunk on the skin of buffy's back. buffy's making sounds no angel ever heard, sounds coming up from deep, so faith takes pity, keening, biting, palming breasts, twisting nipples, then finally down to the threshold, the depths of buffy all tied into one hard knot, jumping at faith's touch, knocked over the edge by faith's fingertips featherlight.

buffy's silent when she comes, but shaking so hard she'd throw anyone but a slayer, and faith's burning up, but with buffy under her she's in her rightful place.


End file.
